


Stop Using THAT Voice or Else

by AngelTalion



Series: The Life We Live [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk!Kurt, Fluff, Pre-Slash-ish, Santana is a bad influence, alcohol induced decision making, corrupting!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana laughed because honestly, drunk Kurt was fucking hilarious and kind of adorable. Who knew if you got him drunk he turned into Little Mary Sunshine?</p><p>Kurt leaned onto Santana's shoulder, "Where's my margarita? It's all GONE!" He held up the glass still filled with ice but devoid of liquid.</p><p>"Isn't that gonna be like you're 5th one? Can you even handle another?" Santana blinked, pretty sure tequila would spring from Kurt's ear if he kept at this rate.</p><p>***<br/>Edited & added to: 10/01/14 10:20am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Using THAT Voice or Else

Santana laughed because honestly, drunk Kurt was fucking hilarious and kind of adorable. Who knew if you got him drunk he turned into Little Mary Sunshine?

Kurt leaned onto Santana's shoulder, "Where's my margarita? It's all GONE!" He held up the glass still filled with ice but devoid of liquid.

"Isn't that gonna be like you're 5th one? Can you even handle another?" Santana blinked, pretty sure tequila would spring from Kurt's ear if he kept at this rate.

Brittany frowned, "Wait, isn't it St. Patrick's day? I thought we had to drink black beer out of green hats?" Kurt burst into giggles which just made Brit smile and finish off the Guinness she'd been nursing from a glass shaped like a leprechaun hat. "This is gross so I want tequila too Tana!" The blond turned pulling out big eyes and the lower lip pout, getting it now from both her best friend and girlfriend the Latina growled. 

"Right! Right ok, I'm going to get a pitcher of margarita's for St. Patrick's day for my two favorite blue eyed black-mailers!" Her hands went up in defeat and she left the two giggling at the table, keeping an eagle eye on them from the bar. Snagging her phone she texted Sebastian. Finally relaxing a little as Jeff and Nick appeared from no-where to the table.

To MeerkatWrblr: WTF R U? Kurt's date bailed and its your fucking chance and you're blowing it! He's on his 5th margarita and he chugged a Guinness when we got here so hurry the fuck up or I'm letting him go with the next hot piece of ass that shows interest.

To SatansSister: WDUM? Where is Kurt's date? I've got 2 guys with me!

To MeerkatWrblr: I'm changing your cell name back to FuckWit! Get here NOW. I am not dealing with a drunk Brit and Kurt alone.

To SatansSister: I'm here. Where R U guys?

Sebastian saw Kurt finishing the drink Santana had just given him and he was whispering with Jeff about something. The two beginning to giggle furiously until Nick cleared his throat and tried to move Jeff's drink away. As the couple quarreled a bit Kurt turned once more to Santana and his lower lip jutted out, "I need a drink."

"You've GOT to be kidding me?" She looked up seeing Sebastian and snorted, "Ask him for a drink."

Nodding Kurt spun in his chair turning a big doe eyed look up at Seb, "I need a drink. Pleeease, Seb?" Trying not to laugh Sebastian nodded politely asking what he wanted, clapping and bouncing Kurt tapped Santana's shoulder. "Seb's getting me a drink! Margarita - extra salt and tell her not to be stingy with the limes!"

"I know how to order your drinks Kurt." He laughed but the younger boy moved to order his and Kurt's drinks. There was a wait, because it was in fact, St. Patrick's day and this was a fucking bar. So when Kurt meandered up to him and hummed in his ear it wasn't exactly the first thing Sebastian had been expecting. Yes, the two had been flirting, rather heavily flirting, and half their friends were cheering them on while the other half were doing everything in their power to undermine the developing relationship.

"Sebbby, where's my drink?" It was a soft fucking coo an damned if it didn't go right to his crotch. The things Kurt Hummel could do with his voice should be down right illegal but that, that tone... that sweet innocent 'sure mister I'd love some candy from the back of your unmarked van' voice made everything bad in Sebastian take notice. 

"Don't do that. Don't use that voice." He warned with a smile, knowing Kurt was drunk, not in his right mind.

But then those baby blue's looked up threw sooty lashes and Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek as that syrupy voice uttered; "What voice?"

"THAT one, that voice that makes me want to fucking wreck you. That sweet innocent tone of voice that makes me want to corrupt you." Now Sebastian was growling because it wasn't just that voice and those damn big blue eyes and dark lashes; no now Kurt had that pouty bottom lip he'd been sucking on just seconds ago, making it wet and full and begging him to taste. 

"But, Seb I don't know what you're talkin' about." And just when Sebastian was ready to believe him Kurt leaned in. "I guess if you want it to stop... you're gonna have to stop it." There was a snarl before Sebastian took possession, and really it couldn't be called anything less, of Kurt. Possession of his mouth - devouring Kurt's own. Possession of his hips - his hands gripping and keeping Kurt where he wanted him.

Holding her cell up recording their first kiss; ensuring Kurt would remember it in the morning after that 8th margarita she sighed. "Thank the GAY GODS! I was ready to lock them alone in a bedroom with nothing but a mattress lube and condoms."

"This is going RIGHT up on Facebook and then the Warblers private posting board." Nick grinned, recording from his own angle happy to catch what Santana said in his video. 

**Author's Note:**

> WTH = in this case WHERE The Hell (but is also What The Hell)
> 
> WDUM = What Do You Mean?


End file.
